Deadpool (Marvel)
Hey, if Doctor Doom gets to break the fourth wall on his page, then so should I! Oh, hey there fans! Welcome to the best article on this wiki: MINE! In case you've been too sheltered to have ever been introduced to me, my name is Deadpool, the best, most badass superhuman mercenary to ever walk the pages of comic books (and whatever other media I've appeared in...). And although I'm technically an anti-hero (fans just love those), since this is a villains wiki, I'll just tell you about the times that I've used my awesomeness to serve the Dark Side. (no, not this guy... or this guy either.) Cause you see, given my amoral nature (yes, I read your page on that), I can choose which side I'm on in the great cosmic battle between good and evil! (sounded pretty impressive there, huh?) And yes, I know that the villains always lose, but hey, being a bad guy is just so much more fun! So without further ado, I give you........ (drumroll please) Deadpool's Worst Moments Hulk Versus Wolverine In that one animated movie, Hulk VS., I appeared in the Wolverine segment, working as a villain alongside The Professor, Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike, and the bedwetter himself, Omega Red for the Weapon X people. My role was to basically just say funny stuff and shoot people. Cause that's what I do. But I did fight Wolvie and shoot at innocent bystanders, in case you were wondering how I was a villain. I did kinda become neutral later on, but that's only natural. (By the way, Omega Red, does wet the bed. Honestly.) X-Men Origins: Wolverine Oh yeah, this one. This version of me is COMPLETELY different from the real me. For one, he doesn't have a mouth. (Yeah, the 'Merc With The Mouth" without a mouth. Mind-boggling, huh?) And he also was given more powers than what I actually have (not that that's a bad thing...). And he didn't have any guns or swords. Seriously! Deadpool without guns and swords! Instead, he had two blades that came out of his arms, Baraka-style. They also gave me Cyclops' freakin' Optic Vision. But luckily they managed to keep my teleportation ability (By the way, I'm right behind you. Psyche!). And he also worked for William Stryker (who they also changed for the movie. But you can read his page for that.) And of course they didn't give him my signature costume, prompting the fan nick-name of "Dude-Peel". Yep. In the end he was decapitated by Wolverine, who had for some reason, teamed up with his mortal enemy, Sabretooth to fight him. Oh yeah, that reason is because Deadpool was just too flippin' powerful for them! (See, even when they change me completely, I'm awesome.) But hey, you want to know the weirdest and creepiest thing that happens to Weapon XI? (They did call him Deadpool once or twice, but they mostly called him Weapon XI) You may say no, but I know you want to know! After End Credits are finish rolling you see Weapon XI's hand literally grabbing his own freakin' head (Keep in mind XI's head was decapitated). But, that's not the scariest part, oh, no, no, no, no,..... The scariest part is when Weapon XI open's his eyes, somehow regrows his mouth and whispers, "Shhhhhh....." (Scary). Deadpool the Movie I keep on hearing that their making a Deadpool Movie, and it might be out some time in 2014, and let me tell you, if the developers don't make my character look anything like me, or have my backstory and personality, I'll uh.... well, (what shall I do?) Oh, I know, I'll blow some brains out, or maybe kick the crap out of Wolverine. Oh, wait, I already do that anyway. Ultimate Marvel In the alternate dimension of the "Ultimate" Universe, they change me once again, from your friendly neighborhood mercenary, into an envisionary, anti-mutant hunter, who just happens to be a cyborg. With no face. See? Still awesome. The only downside is, they took away my sense of humor and replaced it with this kind of stuff. Ah well. Still awesome. And on a related note... Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions Normally I'm not considered one of Spidey's "regular villains", but they put me as a boss in this video game anyway. I'm awesome like that. So in this, I'm the previously mentioned Ultimate Deadpool, with my own personality. Double awesome. And I get my hands on one of those tablet thingies, which gives me tons of power. So I lure Spidey onto my game show, Pain Factor, with the tablet as the prize. So he fights my henchmen, swings around my place, blahblahblah, until he fights me, the boss. (And just so you know, I'm the hardest boss in the game, even harder than the final boss Mysterio. Just to warn you.) But my villain status is from my show. Cause it's the only show where you compete.... for your life! Deadpool and Deathstroke Now, there's been a nasty rumor going around that I'm a copy of that DC villain, Deathstroke. And that rumor is true. BUT... it was on purpose! And Deathstroke is a copy of Taskmaster anyway, so... But yeah, how am I a copy of him? Well, similar name, costume, powers, weapons, job, etc, etc.... Just read his page and you'll see how. Well, I think that's it... unless I come up with more villainous exploits. Now get lost. I need to go petition the Marvel wiki people to let me write my own page there. (God, I wish I was in Street Fighter. Oh, and um... Mortal Kombat.) Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Anti Heroes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Immortals Category:Masked Villain Category:Amoral Category:Swordsmen Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Anti Heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Frightful Four members Category:Bosses Category:On & Off Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Martial Artists Category:Comedic Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Bombers Category:Military Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Supervillains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Punisher Villains Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Nihilists Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Chaotic Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Copycats Category:Misogynists Category:Teleporters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:First-Person Articles Category:In love villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Mutants Category:Rich Villains Category:Perverts Category:Marvel Ultimate Alliance villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Martial Artists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Speedster Category:Mutants Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Villains With Mental Illness